The New Beginning The Tale of Silence
by Silence the Legend
Summary: This unforgetable tale is about Silence, an Academy Student growing up in the world of Naruto. As Naruto, he wishes to become the best of the best, but there are many obstacles to overcome. [First Entry, so be gentle]


"Silence, would you wake up?!" Legend shouted from outside of Silence's door. Silence wasn't the best target to wake up, and his brother knew that. Grabbing his knife, Legend crept into the room with the greatest of ease. He attacked Silence like a tiger going after its prey. But unlike the defenseless deer that would be mauled by the tiger, Silence removed his kunai from under his pillow, and he clashed it with Legend's.  
br "We have to go to school now, Silence."  
br "Does it look like I want to go to school?" Silence smacked his older brother with his pillow, and covered his face from his brother's attempt to get back at him. Picking his brother up and carrying him out of the room like a football, Legend walked outside towards the springs.  
br "Get ready," Legend commanded, dropping his brother into the springs.  
br "LEGEND, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Silence cried, shaking the village.  
br "I'm leaving in thirty minutes. If you aren't ready, you can walk yourself to school. And you KNOW you hate those bullies," Legend brought up. The Chunin ninja that lived a block away from the school always fought Silence because he was an Academy Student. Legend was also an Academy Student, but he wasn't bothered as much as Silence was.  
br "Fine, Legend. Wait for me. Give me about fifteen minutes." Silence said, removing his shirt…  
br 

Twenty minutes later, Legend was found nowhere in the house.

"Great, today is the day to test my skills to become Genin, and my own brother leaves me. I hope he isn't in my group," Silence grabbed his bag and ran out of the door, heading to the academy. Half way there, a rubber-like arm grabbed him by the ankle, causing him to trip.  
br "What are you in the rush for, Silence?" The middle Chunin asked. The Chunin next to him was busy receiving his arm back. The leader, the thin, pale looking one in the middle was Ace. He was found with his shirt off no matter where he went. His two minions, Rubber and Steel, were twins. They were taught two different kinds of techniques to be told apart from one another, even though Steel had a much stiffer face than Rubber did.  
br "What do you three want? Up to no good, I bet." Silence was pushing it to the limit, due to the fact that Ace had a short temper and he was already going to be late.  
br "All we want is a little game of 'Beat the Kid'. Maybe for a grand prize of whatever is in your pocket?" Ace spoke with such strength, Silence began to lose confidence.  
br "How about we don't, but we just say we did?" Silence had never talked back to the Chunin before, and he covered his mouth, trying to bite back the words he had just said. It was too late for that, as the three Chunin stepped forward.  
br "LET'S GET HIM!" Ace screamed, reaching for Silence. Silence side-stepped, dodging several attempts to punch him. Rubber managed to grab a hold of Silence, and Steel punched him in the stomach. At his knees, Silence spewed a little blood, and received a kick in the face from Ace.  
br "We should kill you now," Ace suggested to his buddies. They all grinned malevolence grins, and Steel swung his fist. Silence, who was quick on his feet, managed to dodge the punch by barely an inch, and he freed himself from Rubber's grip.  
br "It's against the rules to hit a Genin. Especially while he's on the ground spitting up blood," Silence snickered, wiping his mouth with his black sleeve from his sweatshirt.  
br "What do you know, Silence? You're just a puny little Academy Student. You aren't even a Genin yet." Ace removed his throwing star, and hurled it at Silence. The wind blew past the three, and the throwing star hit the tree.  
br "Where did he go?" Steel asked, stunned. He had never seen such speed.  
br "I know a lot for an Academy Student, huh?" Silence teased from behind the three. Steel, who hated those that moved to fast for his intelligence that resembled a gnat's, rushed forward. His massive feet patted at the ground, alerting Silence. Steel made his lion-like war cry, and his fist became something similar to the horn of a charging rhino. Ignoring the large teen, Silence made several hand positions, and the symbol in the center of his palm began to bleed.  
br "Bullet Flare," Whispering into the wind, Silence shot five flares of fire at Rubber, three making contact. Because of his natural skin structure, the blaze of flames did more damage than was meant. Legend, who was supposed to be at school, made his way to the scene. Sending Steel to his knees with one blow to the chest, Legend joined his younger brother.  
br "I had to come all the way back to help you fight these guys?" Legend asked rhetorically.  
br "Legend, shut up. You are only a year older than me. You didn't even HAVE to come," Silence said, smacking his brother on the back of the head.  
br "Are you two done yet? I'd like to finish this fight, if you don't mind." Across the field, Ace seemed to be getting mad.  
br "I'll handle this, Silence." Legend said, rushing forward. Ace secretly removed a kunai behind his back, getting ready for the charging Academy Student. When Legend got close enough, Ace rammed his blade forward. Legend wasn't a bad student; he was actually on the Chunin level in a way. So, at the level he was at in his ninja skills, Legend was able to disarm Ace, and flip over his shoulder. With the kunai at Ace's throat, Silence walked past the two.  
br "Thanks, bro," Silence appreciated his brother's help dearly, but he knew he could hold his own. It was three against one and the skill odds weren't matched exactly. Legend held the kunai close to Ace's throat, and slow eased away from him. He pushed him down, and spit to the side.  
br "Don't mess with my family without seeing me again," Legend threatened. He ran up, catching up to Silence. "Why do they even bother you?"  
br "I'm smaller, Legend. Isn't it obvious? I mean, seriously, I'm just some kid, until today. Today we get to graduate." Silence mentioned. This brought a smile to each of the students, who walked onto the school yard…


End file.
